


家、怀抱和咬

by heimiaozi



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimiaozi/pseuds/heimiaozi
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, 大神士郎/影森满
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	家、怀抱和咬

今夜无月，浓重的夜色浸润了整个城市，红绿交加的色调略显诡谲，昏暗灯光下走过一个疲惫的身影，一只乌鸦眯着眼安静地蹲在男人的肩头，眼看就要达到目的地，房子的门却径直打开——

“士郎先生？你怎么才回来？”橘黄的灯光下影森满娇小纤细的身材看上去柔和又……可爱？

白发男子脸上的诧异一闪而过，面对某个急匆匆下来开门连外套也没穿好的家伙，他加快脚步迈进大门，顺手将寒冷的夜风挡在门后。

“你怎么还没睡？”他反将一军，“别告诉我是晚上吃多了现在下来喝水，你明天不是还要去棒球赛？”

“你怎么知道……啊哈哈，其实我是兴奋到睡不着啦，刚好看到你回来就下来开门了。”小满抓抓头，“这两天你总是早出晚归，是遇上什么棘手的案子了吗？”

“嗯。”士郎低低回应一声，不想说太多。他把外衣脱下，掩去衣服上战斗过的痕迹，也掩去外面的湿冷。难得有些疲惫的神色反而让小满更好奇，“那等我结束了棒球赛我也想……”

“不，你不想。”

士郎毫不留情面，“现在赶紧去睡觉，不好好比赛得奖的话，欠我的钱你打算怎么还？”

“噫，抠门狼。”小满在他身后露出一个夸张的表情。

“贼狸猫。”士郎装作没看到。

两人轻声上楼，一言不发，沉默在空气里发酵，直至到了分别的门前，两人异口同声道了一句“晚安”打破了氛围，小满笑着关上了门。

士郎先生不知道怎么形容这种感觉，“回家之后会有人在门口迎接”对于他这样一贯独来独往的人来说太陌生，孤狼对月的寂寥被一颗热腾腾的小太阳灼烧，炼出了所谓“家”的感觉。

也许那家伙，是把这里当家了。

士郎先生的生活被这个庆典上突降的小鬼打乱——好吧，其实也不是很乱，也就是在继续尽职尽责的过程中顺带保护一下跟屁虫而已，他从没有想过，跟一个动不动就会吵起来的家伙同处一个屋檐下，友好地互道晚安。

小黑飞到桌子上啄着粮食。

小黑总是陪伴士郎出生入死，乖顺的它在士郎心里已经是类似家人的存在了，那么影森满呢？

空气以沉默回答他。

小满从被子里钻出脑袋，她也不知道为什么迷迷糊糊看到士郎归来的身影，第一个反应是下楼为他开门。也许潜意识里她开始习惯这个新家的生活，开始贪恋在暗流涌动的城市中仅有的温柔之地。

还有士郎先生的可靠。

夜已深，心事如灯。

“小满抱起来很舒服哦！”妮娜发来两人的合照，照片里两个小姑娘对着镜头傻笑着，妮娜抱着小满，大眼睛里满是快乐。

“是吗，可能是因为我现在毛茸茸的吧。毕竟我是浣熊嘛。”

“跟你一起住的那位士郎先生也是这样吗？”妮娜发来一个期待的表情包。

“他啊，”小满有些苦恼，“应该……？”

“他是狼兽人呀，看样子超能打der”妮娜发来星星眼。

小满回顾了一下两人的经历，尴尬地回复“确实，一脚一个的那种……”

刚认识的时候吓了一跳呢。

小满放下手机，望向窗外的天空，士郎先生又是一大早就不见人影。

篮球在空中划过，准确地跌入篮筐。汗珠顺着脸庞滚落，淌过少女明明纤细却有力的手臂，化成人形打球总给小满一种还在人类世界的感觉。简陋的场地在阳光照耀下变得滚烫，小满扣篮的动作映在大神士郎的眼中——他刚结束案件，本能地回到这里，就看到小满与空气对弈。每一个扣球动作都干脆利落，就像她这个人一样。

“士郎先生，你回来啦！”小满揩去汗珠，远远地招手，“我今天球赛赢了哦！”

蹦蹦跳跳、叽叽喳喳，士郎就停在那里看着小姑娘靠近，又在几步外停下，“士郎先生工作完成了吗？”

“嗯。”他毫不避讳地开口，“中途顺路去看了你的比赛。”

小姑娘显得很高兴，刚刚运动过的皮肤在日光下反射出光泽，士郎有一瞬走神，记得自己明明在追查赌球的家伙时，自上而下看见人群里展露笑颜的小姑娘，不知怎么升腾起的喜悦。

“幸好我已经可以熟练运用能力了！追着球跑的时候差点掉下去，吓死我了！”

就算要掉下去，还有我会接住你呢。

士郎自然没有忘记高楼上跌落时自己怀里明明颤抖还是死抓着他的小姑娘，呼啸的风灌过耳朵，每一次砸落时骨头开裂的声音是那样清晰，怀中娇小的身体似乎被压力锤进他的胸膛，他的手穿过小姑娘的头发，紧紧按住。小姑娘确实抱着舒服，脑袋顶着他的下巴，脸埋在他脖间一动不动，急促的呼吸游走在毛发间，随着最后一次坠落，轰然声震颤着耳膜，盖过彼此的心跳……

士郎甩甩脸上的血，家常便饭的痛感而已，起身行走时飞快跟上他的小姑娘没法感知那种痛，但是每一句关心都是浸满了担忧，小姑娘在他趔趄时一把抱住了摇摇欲坠的他，明明看上去小小个，撑住他的时候却拿出了万分的努力。

狼也流淌着忠诚的血液，面对小姑娘的道谢，他唯有“因为我们约好了，我来保护兽人。”

包括你。

后来缠着绷带的他乖乖道歉“是我不好，不会把你关起来了”、“我可不想和他们一样”的时候，强烈的乖狗狗既视感着实让小满心里大笑三声。

“士郎先生！”小满已经走到了门口，利落的短发随着转头而摇摆，“谢谢你来看我的比赛！”

士郎点了点头，目送小姑娘抱着球进门。

晚餐桌上两人依旧并排坐着，已经洗过澡的小满身上还有沐浴露的味道，嗅觉过分灵敏的士郎咀嚼着食物，装作什么都没闻到。只见小满吃着吃着就开始盯着士郎，“士郎先生人形时牙齿也非常锋利吗？”

士郎喝下一口茶，给她一个眼神，“你想被咬咬看？”

“嘛嘛，狼哥算了算了。”

吃完晚饭小满缩在沙发上看着慵懒又嚣张地在另一张沙发上躺着看报纸的士郎先生，小黑在地上蹦蹦跳跳，偶尔也扑棱棱地飞到士郎肚子上。

士郎怎么会不知道某个家伙在盯着他，不达目的不罢休的家伙处理起来确实麻烦，小满已经一点点挪到了沙发的背后，正悄悄探出脑袋，居高临下与抬眸的士郎视线相对。

“……你倒也不必如此执着。”

小满歪着脑袋趴在沙发背的边缘，嘟囔着“没办法嘛，实在是太无聊了，你又不让我大晚上出门。而且我已经洗澡了，也不想再打出一身汗回来。”

士郎颇有些不情愿，顶着某人的星星眼他又叹气。

他让小满伸手，有力的大手轻松拽过小姑娘，让其跌在自己的怀里，小满的手不知道该放在哪，总归按在别人胸膛上这种事还是过于羞耻，事实证明不要随意挑战狼是对的。

只是士郎言出必行的美德从不迟到，他执起小姑娘的手，不轻不重咬了一下。

“现在知道了吗？”士郎眼睛瞟向另一个方向。

“嗯……”小满小鸡啄米式点头，正欲翻身下去时身体不受控制倒去，又被一把捞回，她埋在士郎先生的颈窝，突然兽化的士郎让她浑身一惊。

狼的轻咬落在耳际，小心翼翼又不容反抗，小满紧张地闭上眼，狼毛摩擦过脸庞，肩膀处突然一阵温热——又是一咬，尖利的牙齿虽然极尽收敛，但还是惩罚似地稍稍加重力道。恶作剧还没有结束，灼热的气息移到脖颈处危险的地方停留，只需要上下颚一次开合，血管就会绽开血色花朵，小满一动不动，突然听到闷闷的声音：

“还敢胡闹么？”

小姑娘赶紧求饶。

士郎也很给面子地松开小姑娘，看着小满如临大敌连滚带爬火速逃离的模样，恨铁不成钢道：“这点程度就受不了了？这座城市可有的是比这还可怕的事情，我不介意再让你感受点。”

小满炸毛大叫，“不要再说了！我错了！”

“知错就改，下不为例。”士郎闭上眼微微一笑。

如有下次，直接吃掉。

小黑の记录：

今日战绩：3比2


End file.
